Generally, user computing devices and computing systems may facilitate the management of a user's personal data. For example, the user may use social networking sites, elastic on-demand storage systems (for example, cloud computing systems), or remote file sharing services, as well as the user's own personal computer or mobile device as means to store personal data and/or personal information. The user's use of the Internet may result in a wide distribution of the user's personal information to many different computing systems, devices, and other users. For example, social networking sites, online retailers, and/or blogs may contain personal information about the user.
Generally, when a user wishes to register with, for example, a social networking site, credit monitoring service, blog, and/or other online service, where a profile of the user may be created, the user will manually enter all of the information needed to complete the user's profile. These tasks become redundant if the user has multiple profiles with different entities. In addition, as the number of services with which the user is registered grows, the user's personal data and personal information may become disorganized, incongruent, and/or lost. For example, when a user changes their address, the user may forget to update one or more of their related profiles with the updated address.